Heretofore it has been accepted practice in the prior art to employ a base-like member, often referred to as a sagger tray, which was formed to provide a plurality of generally vertically extending holes formed therein, and to place, within such holes one or more support pins or dowels. Usually such pins or dowels extended a substantial distance above the sagger tray and often terminated in generally pointed or narrowed ends. When a dental restoration as, for example, a porcelain covered crown was to be fired, the crown would be placed, in a generally inverted cup position, atop the support pin or dowel and then fired. Generally, this is still accepted practice.
However, often the dental restorations are such as to result in configurations which present great difficulty, if not an impossibility, in finding a position thereof atop such a support pin or dowel which will result in a stable balance of the restoration during placement of the restoration into the kiln, during the actual firing and during the process of removing the restoration from the kiln. Often, in the prior art, a delicately balanced dental restoration would, as it became heated, shift in its position even though slightly but sufficiently to become unbalanced and consequently fall as against another closely spaced restoration causing both to become damaged and requiring the reprocessing of both.
Accordingly, the invention as herein disclosed is primarily directed to the solution of such and other attendant and related problems of the prior art.